


Vampiro

by yaqui6



Series: #DrablesABC [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqui6/pseuds/yaqui6
Summary: "Sorpresa, sorpresa, hay un vampiro aquí""V" Vampiro.Parte de la dinámica #DrabblesABC para el grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club)
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: #DrablesABC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872658
Kudos: 16





	Vampiro

Vampiros, según dicen son criaturas fantástica que nacieron gracias a la imaginación de un persona para que luego se convirtiera en la leyenda que conocemos ahora. Pero aún así, en estos tiempos nos seguimos debatiendo su existencia.

O por lo menos no todos. Tsunayoshi, un chico alegre y sobre todo adorable, se encontraba en estos momentos asustado. Porque claro, no todos los días tu _senpai_ y amor platónico te descubre bebiendo la sangre de un compañero de clases: obviamente el chico estado noqueado y para cuando despertara no se acordaría ni de que comió ese día.

Tsuna, sin saber que más hacer soltó a su fuente de alimento y puso su mejor cara de inocente.

"Eh... Hola" dijo el castaño.

"Sera mejor que me des una buena explicación sobre esto, dame-Tsuna" Dijo Reborn. ¿Qué si fue extraño ver a ese pequeño castaño beber la sangre del cuello de ese chico? Definitivamente. ¿Tenía ganas de regresar por donde vino y hacer que no vio nada? Pocas la verdad. ¿Qué el castaño, aun con sangre chorreando de sus labios, se veía condenadamente sexy y lindo? Por Dios, que esa erección nadie se la quitaba.

"P-pues... ¿Sabes qué? No tiene caso mentirte. Te lo diga o no, ya lo sabes. Así que lo único que diré es que por lo general no soy de beber en público pero este tonto de aquí," señalo al pobre chico que es encontraba tirado a sus espaldas "me estuvo molestando durante todo el día y el hambre me gano y... y... y yo no pude más, así que cuando terminaron las clases le pedí que se quedara y al descuidarse, lo hipnotice y empece a beber su sangre y luego llegaste tú, interrumpiste mi comida, me viste con cara de '¿Y a este que le pasa'?, te explique..."

"Si, si si, ya entendí" Reborn hizo un movimiento con las manos para que el castaño se callara, a lo cual le hizo caso y puso otra vez esa carita de inocente que volvía loco a Reborn. "No le diré a nadie" Tsuna soltó un suspiro aliviado "Pero..." claro, porque nunca hacia nada gratis "de ahora en adelante solo beberás mi sangre".

Decir que se quedo en blanco era poco, por la impresión empezó a boquear tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y responder algo a su _senpai_.

"¿Por qué harías algo como eso?" dijo algo asombrado el castaño cuando al fin recordó como hablar.

"Porque..." por cada palabra que decía Reborn, daba un paso hacia Tsuna, el cual no se movió de lugar esperando que el azabache se acercara "solo yo puedo ser la única persona a la que toques con esos labios". Al estar cara a cara, Reborn tomo el mentón del más bajo y, con su mano libre, sujeto la cintura del otro. Tras verse por unos pequeños momentos, ambos acercaron sus rostros y empezaron a besarse. Probando, sintiendo y acostumbrándose a las carias que los labios de ambos se hacían.

Reborn al sentir la necesidad de tener al menor más cerca suyo, lo sujeto con ambos brazos, casi abrazándolo, mientras empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de su querido _Kohai_ con sus manos. Primero su espalda, después el pecho y de ultimo, el redondo y firme trasero del castaño.

Podía tachar _"manosear a Tsuna"_ de su lista de deseos.

Tsuna al sentir las caricias del mayor, solo atinaba a soltar pequeños suspiros mientras disfruta de todo lo que el mayor tocaba en él.

"Muy bien _senpai_ , acepto el trato" Le respondió Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa seductora.

Esa tarde, Reborn logro tachar muchas cosas de sus lista de deseos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Solo diré que esta fue la primera vez que escribo una escena con un beso y la verdad no sé que tal quedo... Solo puedo decir que sí no salió tan bien es culpa de mi nula experiencia con los besos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Como dato extra: Tenía otra ida completamente diferente para la palabra Vampiro, siendo siempre Tsuna el vampiro, pero con otra situación totalmente diferente y con un Reborn algo idiota. Pero salio este y me gusto más. Tal vez algún día lo termine, porque ya esta pero mientras tanto, seguirá como borrador.
> 
> Los veo luego.


End file.
